


Reserved for You

by metalucie



Category: Prince of Legend (TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, seiichiro is emotionally constipated or somethin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalucie/pseuds/metalucie
Summary: Kanade reserves his family cruise ship and goes on a date with his first courtier.
Relationships: Kanade Suzaku/Seiichiro Kuon
Kudos: 2





	Reserved for You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of the love story chapters for Kaburagi Gen, because it seems cuter for Seiichiro to be on a date with Kanade. I'm not that great at writing this kind of stuff, ngl, so bear with me.

"Isn't the view beautiful, Seiichiro?" 

Kanade Suzaku was looking out the window of their family helicopter. It was evening as they were flying to his family's cruise ship, the city dotted with colorful bright lights. Sitting beside him was Seiichiro Kuon, his close friend and first courtier who looked out the window and gave a small smile. 

"It certainly does," Seiichiro replied, before going back to what he was working on in his laptop. Kanade slightly glances at Seiichiro as he worked, hoping Seiichiro doesn't notice. 

_Seiichiro's always working hard for me...,_ he thought to himself. _I know he's devoted to being by my side, but it would be lovely if he didn't act like he was just my aide._ Kanade looks back out the window when he sees Seiichiro tuck his hair behind his ear. 

”Seiichiro, I have a request to ask of you." Kanade turns back to face Seiichiro, who was still typing away on his laptop. 

"Hmm? Yes, Kanade?", Seiichiro asked, not looking away from the screen. 

"Would you like to have dinner with me on the ship when we land?" Seiichiro suddenly halted his typed to turn and face Kanade. His face was slightly surprised at the question as he attempted to play it cool. 

"W-well aren't I already going to be with you when it's time for dinner? I don't believe there's a need to ask, Kanade," Seiichiro slightly stammers out. Kanade smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"I would like to invite you as my friend and not my courtier, Seiichiro. Just for a change, please?" Kanade gives Seiichiro a pleading look in his eyes. Seiichiro huffs as he adjusts his glasses. 

"Well, alright... No harm is done in a request like that. I'd be delighted to join you for dinner." Kanade gives a beaming smile at Seiichiro, making Seiichiro blush pink at the gesture. 

* * *

"You can have as many desserts as you want, Seiichiro~", Kanade beamed at his first courtier. Seiichiro adjusts his glasses and looks around the dining room. They had just finished eating their main dinner and making small talk with each other until a waiter pushed a cart of beautiful-looking desserts to their table. 

"Are you sure about that? What about the other customers?", Seiichiro asked, staring at the cart of desserts. Kanade gives a small laugh that made Seiichiro's heart jump. 

"I requested that the ship be prepared and reserved it for us two, so we're the only passengers. Don't hold back, please." Kanade reaches out and takes a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries from the cart, placing it on the table. "Go ahead, eat one!", Kanade urged Seiichiro. 

Seiichiro hesitates but takes a strawberry and tentatively bites into it. He could taste the tart flavor mixed with the semisweet chocolate melting on his tongue. He looks back up at Kanade who was looking back at him with a somewhat excited smile. 

"Ah, you have some chocolate left on your lip." Kanade reaches over and wipes the chocolate off of Seiichiro, making him freeze up. He watched Kanade and almost passed out when Kanade licks the remnant chocolate from his thumb. Seiichiro could feel his face burning up. 

"Seiichiro? Something wrong?" Kanade tilts his head in question as he waves a hand in Seiichiro's face. Seiichiro shook his head as he went back to calmly eating the strawberries. 

"N-nothing wrong at all. Was just thinking of something", Seiichiro replied. Kanade takes a parfait from the cart and takes a big bite from it, savoring the flavor. "That's good. I thought the strawberry upset your stomach. I would've had to talk with the chef about it if something happened to you", Kanade said, taking another big bite. Seiichiro gives a warm smile at the comment. 

"I appreciate it, Kanade. I'm feeling quite well. Just a bit full from the food."

"I'm relieved. If you have space for more dessert, would you like to try this parfait?," Kanade asked. Seiichiro looked at the parfait that Seiichiro chose. It was layered with ice cream, fresh fruit, and topped with whipped cream, chocolate drizzle, wafers, and a cherry on top. It looked almost artificial with how it looked. Seiichiro could only nod at Kanade's question, being mesmerized by the parfait.

"Good! I'll feed you then if that's alright." Seiichiro snapped from his trance and processed the words from Kanade.

 _Kanade? Feeding me with his own spoon he ate from? Would that not be considered...an indirect kiss?!_ Seiichiro's thoughts were jumbled at the facts. 

"Open wide, Seiichiro!" Before Seiichiro could decline and insist he feed himself, Kanade was already holding out the spoon of parfait to Seiichiro. He hesitates before opening his mouth slowly. Kanade carefully feeds Seiichiro and waits for Seiichiro's reaction. 

"It's... It's good," Seiichiro says, wiping his mouth of any remnant. Seiichiro shyly looks down at his hands when Kanade smiled, fiddling with his thumbs as Kanade continued eating his parfait.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me join you for dinner, Kanade. You didn't have to formally invite me...", Seiichiro said to Kanade who was getting ready for bed. They had finished their meal in the dining room and went to Kanade's reserved room. 

"I know, but it was my choice to do so. Don't you ever get tired of being a courtier for me? It must be exhausting, having to put up with my needs", Kanade said, taking off his uniform shirt. Seiichiro looks the other way, flushed in the face. 

"I swore my life to serve as your courtier, Kanade. It was always what I wanted from the start."

Kanade finished switching into his pajamas and made Seiichiro face him by grabbing him by the arms and turning him. He goes to sit down on his bed, patting the space beside him, signaling Seiichiro to sit beside him. He focused on Seiichiro's movements, seeing how stiff he was walking over and sitting down. 

"Well, it's starting to sound tiring. Boring almost. I appreciate the service you've done for me over the years, but hearing that you're only my courtier leaves a foul taste in my mouth." 

There was a serious and slightly sad face that Kanade made when he uttered those words. He looks Seiichiro in the eyes and takes one of his hands into his own.

"From now on, cease from calling yourself, my courtier. I would appreciate it if you referenced yourself as _my friend._ " 

Seiichiro's eyes widen at the sudden demand from Kanade. He could feel himself shaking with the position he was in, his hand occupied with Kanade. He looks away, adjusting his glasses, almost sloppily. 

"I will still devote myself as your courtier, but since you request it, I will call myself your friend... We've been close for many years after all." Seiichiro's voice was soft and faint, unlike his usual confident and prideful tone. 

Kanade reaches over and tucks Seiichiro's hair behind his ear. Seiichiro doesn't bother hiding his face that was glowing pink. 

"If I may....", Kanade says, suddenly taking off Seiichiro's glasses. Seiichiro blinks a couple of times before looking at the glasses in Kanade's hand. "Can you still see without them." 

"Somewhat... I don't wear contacts often though. Too time-consuming and tedious to put on...", Seiichiro said, still not breaking eye contact with his glasses. 

"You look rather beautiful without them. You should start wearing contacts again, Seiichiro." Kanade giggles before setting the glasses on the nightstand. 

"Do... Do I really?" Seiichiro reaches up to his face, cupping his cheek. His face was rather warm from the interaction, feeling embarrassed at his own responses and reactions. Kanade hummed in agreeance. "Thank you... Kanade... It's getting late, now. We should-", Seiichiro says before getting cut off by Kanade. 

Kanade had pulled Seiichiro closer, leaning in and kissing Seiichiro on his lips. Seiichiro, too shocked to react, shut his eyes and kissed back. He anticipated that this was a test, that Kanade would only react violently and in disgust, but Kanade only tugged Seiichiro closer. After what seemed like an eternity, Kanade slowly pulls back from the kiss, satisfied with Seiichiro feeling his cheeks in a flustered state. 

"I would like you to be more than just my courtier, Seiichiro. I would like you to be my friend. My _boy_ friend." Kanade grinned when Seiichiro covers his face and falls back on the bed, still flustered at the kiss. 

"I-I-I would love to be your boyfriend, Kanade...", Seiichiro muffled out. 

"I understand these gestures would warrant a feeling of embarrassment, but why is it that your reaction is very extreme?" Kanade asked as he lays beside Seiichiro, tugging at his arm to uncover his face. Seiichiro turns on his side but looks shyly away from Kanade. 

"That was admittedly my first kiss...", Seiichiro said. He felt himself reaching up to adjust his glasses but remembered that Kanade had removed them from his face. Kanade reached for the hand and linked his into Seiichiro's. 

"Well I'm glad that I was your first. ♡", Kanade beams and laughs when Seiichiro pouts. "Now then, go get changed and join me in bed. It _is_ late, as you claimed." 

Kanade watched as Seiichiro stood up and changed out of his uniform and into his pajamas, lost in his own thoughts. 

"Do you like me back, Seiichiro?" Kanade said at Seiichiro's back. 

"Mhm... I've loved you for a long time. It's rather embarrassing to say when and why I fell for you...", Seiichiro trails off his voice as he buttoned his shirt. 

"You can tell me another time. I'm glad you reciprocate the same emotion as I have for you." Kanade said as Seiichiro climbed into bed beside Kanade. "How did the kiss feel?" 

"Well. It was sudden, so I never really absorbed the true feeling behind it aside from shock." Seiichiro said as he reached over and pushed Kanade's bangs out of his face. 

"Would you like to kiss again, Seiichiro?" 

"I'd love that, Kanade."

The two leaned forward and gently kissed each other, slow and careful as the soft rocking of the cruise ship lulled them to sleep. 

_**END** _


End file.
